CP - September, 2382
This page chronicles posts #9801-9919 and spans the time of September 1st to September 30th of the year 2382. *CP - August, 2382 *CP - October, 2382 Earth Plots Second Week In San Francisco, SHAWN MUNROE and VYLIN ELBRUNNE get together and talk about his plans on marriage/babies, as well as her interesting weight gain. Third Week Travelling around, TUCKER DORR is on Earth with his grandfather when he decides to pay ANDRUS ELBRUNNE a visit, inquiring about how to remove his Romulan side. Andrus isn’t sure, but directs him to Kai on Bajor. Fourth Week Celebrating their first anniversary doesn’t go as well as thought when VYLIN ELBRUNNE and ANDRUS ELBRUNNE get tense as he is clearly disappointed by her weight - something she is just accepting. Cardassia Plots Second Week Hoping to work more on Cardassia, SIYAL REMARA is happy to get into contact with QUESTA DAMAR. She explains that she is interested in her organizations and Questa considers bringing her on as a grant writer! Third Week Shopping in a store, GWEN DELANE is on Cardassia when she runs into KOHSII VENIK who is checking things out at Darin’s. Delane inquires about the Munroe’s slyly getting information. SIYAL REMARA is on the planet and seeks out AVARIN INDUS who offers to work on her inheritance pro bono, as well as letting her stay with him. When she is late getting to his place, AVARIN goes to the hostel to find out she was attacked. SIYAL is in the hospital and believes this has something to do with her father. Fourth Week QUESTA DAMAR goes to GWENI DAMAR about her worries as she is several weeks late. They decide to induce, CORAT DAMAR meeting them at the hospital as she gives birth to GWEN DAMAR (September 22, 2382). SIYAL REMARA wakes up at AVARIN INDUS apartment only to run into his mother TALARA INDUS and they talk about Cardassian men. Bajor Plots First Week EVA DHOW is looking forward to Elliana’s first birthday and goes to SIOMANE TARA and INDIA NESRIN to invite the new woman in Polren’s life to the party! YINTAR returns to Bajor to find AMITY LIU breaking down from the stress of losing her friend Katal and offers her comfort in hopes of making it up to her for his outbursts. BRYCE WREN set ups a special bday surprise for ALLYSAAN KNIGHT, tricking her into thinking they got stuck back in time when they’re really in a holodeck of Robin Hood - a program with special meaning. KAI CEVDAK-ROSS and LOROT ROSS are on Bajor checking out AMITY and YINTAR’s new place. Yintar gets flirty with Kai though and makes her a tempting sexual offer. EVA starts the bday party off with a bang, getting all six Una kids together with CATHASACH UNA and AMITY at the party with Soliel in tow. Next to arrive is T’POK, MARGIANNE EITREIH’SEV’K and BAYLEE EITREIH’SEV’K where the ladies are looking forward to the fun more than the Vulcan. MARIAME ROSLIN, TAHMOH ALMIN and Noah Almin arrive, Tahmoh confessing her has had more than a nefarious past with most people in the room. Second Week On Bajor, AMITY LIU has some tricks up her sleeve when she comes onto YINTAR IOAN. Once he is in her clutches she gets him to agree to have Cathasach and children move in with them. LOROT ROSS is surprised when KAI CEVDAK-ROSS comes to him and explains she has been considering cheating on him with Yintar. The Terravulcan doesn’t want to hear it and then two have a definite divide. INDIA NESRIN, SIOMANE TARA, and SIOMANE POLREN are the last to arrive to the party at EVA DHOW’s home, getting a look at BENJAMIN WOLFE-UNA and UNA-KOREN JATAR. JATAR is upset that everyone is mean to him, prompting CATHSACH UNA to inquire what is wrong, promising to have some quality bonding time with his son. MARIAME ROSLIN is really happy about TAHMOH ALMIN and the way he was at the birthday party, taking her time to reward him properly ;)! KAI is drawn back to YINTAR at their home and confesses to him she has been thinking about him. He takes it as an advance, but when she declines, he smacks her and leaves. INDIA gets an assignment out in the mountains when a team finds a strange new bug. When she arrives, however, JILLIAN HORTON explains her team is all dead and the bugs are nocturnal killers! KITAAN DHOW arrives to the Almin residence, finding TAHMOH. Speaking to him about his past, Kitaan attempts to shine a light on the inner good the ex-Syndicate goon possesses. TARA goes into the mountains with ZAYN VONDREHLE, working more with his birds and the both finding a common ground in the beauty of the planet but not belonging. Third Week Just before the Liu-Ioan wedding, YINTAR IOAN gets jealous of CATHASACH UNA looking at AMITY LIU and confronts him. The two get into posturing which results in a drunken fight and the King leaving. AMITY follows YINTAR and he erupts with his jealously as she agrees to not allow the Una’s to stay in their home. SIOMANE POLREN and SIOMAN TARA are worried about India when T’POK shows up and explains there was an incident. Wanting to help Polren goes with him. POLREN and T’POK arrive to Outpost 12 and discover a grizzly/abandoned outpost with an officer in a large cocoon. HEIDI THAY is on Bajor for the Ioan wedding and ran into CATHASACH in the park, taking some time to talk about their children. ANNA-ALEENA THAY and UNA-KORAN JATAR play house in the park and become friends. MIXIE BRIDGES and REESE are on Bajor for the wedding, Reese feeling obligated to go because she is pregnant with his baby. They talk about Amity, food and then the war - along with her relationship with Keevan. Deep Space Nine Plots First Week Managing to keep calm about things, SIOMANE POLREN makes his way to EBEN DORR and the fathers discuss proper behaviour around their children, setting up dates for Nerys and Tara to spend time together. En route to sickbay, NARYANNA DORR and MATTHEW HUNTER get stuck in a lift together and she ends up giving birth to INDIRA DORR (September 02, 2382). YINTAR IOAN meets with ASHLEY MOSS again and helps her translate some scrolls before going to her quarters. She gets turned on by the idea of a Hebitian King, role playing it with some sex fun! Third Week LOROT (LOR’VIN) ROSS is in the infirmary to get a check up when EBEN DORR comes in just in time to see the transition to another personality. NARYANNA DORR goes to get Bashir while her husband deals with the odd Terravulcan. Fourth Week Now married, YINTAR and AMITY IOAN talk about his intentions with other woman and her displeasure at the Idea of him bringing them home. SIOMANE POLREN is relieved when he finds out that INDIA NESRIN was discovered and is in the hospital. He confesses that through this he sees her more as just a friend. YINTAR takes HAYDEN IOAN out into the woods to hunt, learning a lesson in discipline as well. AMITY is concerned about YINTAR’s treatment towards her son, but he explains the discipline is necessary and puts his foot down on the matter. For KEIKO ISHIKAWA’s birthday, SHAWN MUNROE gets her a baby plant, something rather rare for her to enjoy before they have some adult fun! JILLIAN HORTON wakes up from her ordeal in the mountains, CORBAN MADDIX by her side, filling her in on everything while offering to spend time with her when she gets better. MARIAME ROSLIN is getting dinner prepared when she tells TAHMOH ALMIN that she is expecting. Almost a month along, she tells him that she will be having a baby girl. #09 September, 2382 #09 September, 2382 #09 September, 2382